heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.29 - Whatever Happened to Lady Divine?
Harlem - One-Two Cuts Barbershop and Salon This is a huge sign shaped liked boxing gloves that read , "World's Famous One-Two Cuts Barbershop and Salon" welcomes people to this establishment. This evening there are very few lights on in the main area of the shop, but there is clearly a visible light coming from down the hallway leading in the basement. Down in the basement, someone has recently moved a lot of the supplies out of the way to make It easier to move around this huge basement. You can make out some voices that seem to be arguing with each other. "You stupid old fool!" proclaims Mister Never-Was, "I cannot believe you sent your nurse to play errand boy for you. Her death is on your hands. You know you could've?."No, I couldn't He didn't take it serious back, so why would he take it serious now." Night-Train takes a deep breathe of his oxygen before he speaks again, "Just give me a few moments, and I start working on this floor again. "Well, I think he realized how serious it was to you, when you shoved the cue stick through his head." Bobby (One-Two Kid)taps the floor with his cane, before looking at his watch. "I think everyone realized how serious it was to you, but you never told me that you've been investigatin' this all this time. The trio of old men are digging up the floor in the basement. Exploring Manhattan... an island that really isn't all that large, might at first seem like a simple and short lived prospect, but the differences from block to block or district to district really make it a challenge. Brynn has explored no more than half of the island in full. She's done SoHo, most of Brookyln (after all, her shop is in Brooklyn.) Mostly, she walks... though she sometimes levitates.. the sidewalks, listening to the various voices in so many languages that her brain translates. It's good practice for her multitasking skills. Today, the emotions inside the barber shop seem to be running high. Her costume? Outfit? Harley Davidson tanktop and bluejeans. Plus with her red-gold hair and barely tanned fair skin... she stands out in Harlem for sure. She's had 2 mugging attempts so far this week... and both of those really didn't go well for the muggers. As it is, she doesn't carry a purse... she carries a full sized duffel bag wherever she goes. But when she asks what a -barber- shop is, in her Russian sounding accent, she gets funny looks from the locals... so she simply steps into the place and stops just inside the door to let her eyes slowly soak up the appearance of the room. Cinque had talked to Fujiko about the death of Night-Train's nurse and maybe he even hinted around about how Fujiko might look into it. Fujiko hadn't been sure about that at the time, and after a bit of thinking on it, she was even less sure. It seemed so...real! So she hopped on her scooter and whizzed across the city to find the Barbershop. She parks, locks it up, and heads inside. She's not powered up of course, she thinks she'd probably die if she visited her esteemed elders in her suit. Slacks and turtleneck are the call for this visit. She stops as she nearly walks into Brynn. "Excuse me." ' Bobby comes up from the basement after hushing the other two men, "My stupid grand-son forgot to lock the door." Bobby slowly makes his way up the stairs and is already announcing, "Sorry, we?." He stops talking when he sees Fujiko, "Oh, Miss, Did he?.I mean did his cousin send you here." Bobby looks behind him, "This ain't no place for you. We got everythin' taking care of. Othello walks into the shop and says, "If that was true. There would be a dead nurse, and you three old geezers wouldn't be gather here in the middle of the night, so what's going on here. Othello looks over at Fujiko and says, "Hhmm, I am sure you are going to be useful, but?.Othello turns to look at Brynn, "I don't know you. Are you here to help, or you looking for a really cheap haircut? Stepping aside, Brynn looks back over her shoulder. "Pardon. I did not mean to be in the way. I was merely curious... such a diverse culture in this city." she remarks. Her voice definitely has that German/Russian/Swedish type of accent that is difficult to pick out. Then she looks back to the shopkeeper and raises a slender brow, "Hair cut? I am sorry. No, I require no hair cut." There's a pause and she adds, "What is it that may require my help though?" Yep, she is one of those sorts who just pokes her nose in whether it's wanted or not. Her body language speaks of someone quite used to getting her way, like she can't concieve of a situation where someone might tell her 'butt out' or whatnot. Fujiko looks surprised at the arrival of Othello. She was sort of expecting to meet Bobby here. She gives Othello a nod then says to Bobby, "Hello sir. I don't know if I can really be of any help, but if I can, then I would really like to. I'm no great detective, but I do have my superpowers. And I have a nose like a bloodhound...sometimes." She eyes Brynn, not knowing the impressive woman, but her build certainly catches her attention. "He is going to help, and Noah is going to probably die before he breaks through this floor." Says Mister Never-Was. Mister Never-Was appears out of nowhere, pushing Mister-Night-Train who is in his wheel-chair. Mister Night-Train glares at Othello and tosses him a chain. Othello looks at the chain and holds it to the light. Othello says, "What is it?" Bobby says, "It is a nazi occult symbol, but I remember seeing it on a sister at the Liberator club two nights before Lady Divine died, and so does Night-Train. Mister Never-Was shakes his head, "I think you guys can remember what you ate for breakfast, yet alone what happen back then. It was my club, and I don't remember her. Either way, he sent his nurse to ask around about it, and she ended up dead. Now, they want me to reveal one of my invisible tracks to the Liberator's club. Do you know how much power it is going to take to do that from here? Othello smiles behind his mask, "Just do it, and start complaining. Othello turns to Brynn and looks her over and says, "We are investigating an old murder, If you like ancient history, you are more than welcome to come. Bobby looks at Fujiko, "Remember to keep your guard up." Inclining her head, Brynn remarks softly, "Nazi?" she asks. "What a bunch of delusional fools." She shakes her head and lets her ice blue eyes observe the wheelchair bound mortal. There is a softness in her eyes as she regards this man. She can -heal- injuries... given time, but mortal age is not something that even she can repair. These mortals live such short spans, but they burn so brightly before they burn out. Then the words register and she shakes her head, "Wait, someone was murdered?" Yeah, she's a little behind the curve... many years behind it right now. "Break through a floor? Well heck, I can do that! I can pick up cars and punch through steel!" Little does Fujiko know just how powerful Brynn is. She flexes a bit beneath her sweater, trying to look more impressive next to the amazon. "That poor nurse. I don't really know what is going on, but I did read up what I could about this stuff. If we can solve this, it would be great." "Lady Divine, she was probably greatest hero of her age, and it seems his Mister Night-Train's nurse was killed as well." Othello makes his way towards the basement as he talks over his shoulder. "Her hair was a lovely shade of red, and she played the cello. She never let Noah cheat at spades. Noah glares at Othello as he passes him by. Othello looks back at Bobby and Noah, "Bobby make sure Noah gets home. We are just going to need my dear old friend to light the way to show us how to get to the club from here." Bobby taps on his cane and smiles at Fujiko, "Just be careful, child. I still owe you a haircut. Bobby dips his head to Brynn and says, "You take care of yourself too child. Mister Never-Was waits until the other men are gone, "I was trying to talk them out of this, but if you want to go messing around the sewers be my guest." Mister Never-Was closes his eyes and his whole body fades in and out for a few minutes. Afterwards he takes a deep breathe and says, "Once the floor is open, you will see marking that will show you the way to the club. The club is visible too now. I am not going down there. It is a waster of time. Child? Brynn simply raises both brows. She watches silently as everyone speaks and just steps off to one side of the room. More like a corner where she is out of everyones' way. A demonstration of power and she just quietly observes still. Finally, she's absorbed what she can and she says, "So, one was killed years ago, and another just recently? This is considered a mystery?" She inclines her head, "It stands to reason that the same person may have killed both. Are the wounds similar?" "Yes. That's right. Same wounds on Lady Divine and the nurse. I mean, that's what I was told. So...like, having the same powers really seems unlikely right?" She is about to follow after the guys when she says, "This is all weird. I feel like I'm all Thelma and you are all Daphne. I guess that makes him Scooby Doo." She indicates Othello, then hurries to follow. Jeremy has been hanging back, rather quietly, to this point. There's a lot of people here who seem quite a bit more important and experienced than him, after all. But...Mister Cinque asked him to help out with something here, and besides...if there's something nasty that's going on in this area, he wants to help out. Sure, he may not /look/ like a superhero by any means, but he's tagging along regardless. The mention of the sewers gets a little shiver out of the boy, but he moves to follow, hands tucked in his pockets. "Um...I guess it's kind of unlikely, yeah..." he agrees with Apple. "B-But...it depends on the, um, nature and stuff. Like some powers come from training, so somebody might learn to use them the same..." he says, quietly, as he moves along. "The death of Lady Divine is considered a mystery. She just died one night without any witnesses. She stumbled into a police station and whispered, "I love Noah" Othello says, "Most people didn't know what she was talking about, so it seems to be more mysterious." Othello looks at the ground and taps on the floors, "Lets just do a small hole. I don't want Bobby to have to explain this to too many people, and have to close his shop while it get repairs.. Who wants to make the hole?" Othello continues talking after looking over his weapon, "Lady Divine had gun shots wounds, but she also had some these weird purple lashes around her throat. The nurse had the same thing, but no gun shots." Othello says, "I believe the odds the events are not related are greater than the odds that they are related. The only thing that makes me wonder if they are connected is that I did see someone who looked like a man that hasn't age in sometime. He had some old German coins with him." Othello looks at the group gather there, "Everyone ready to stroll through the tunnels. I never went this way to the Liberator's Club. It is kinda odd. I thought I knew every way to the club. Back then, everyone had their own way to get to the club. So if the club was ever attacked, then we knew who was to blame. It was low tech, but it worked." Othello looks at Brynn and says, "I know Cinque is greatful for anyone that would volunteer to help his friends" Othello says, "I am Othello, this is Apple." Othello looks at Jeremy, "Cinque didn't tell me if you had a special name." Othello peers back at Brynn, "What is your name?" Once they are downstairs Fujiko starts stripping out of her clothes. "I guess so. I never thought of that. Or it could come from a ring or something magic. Then if you got hold of the magic item, then you could have the same powers show up decades later." She turns her back on everyone and peels off her bra, kicking it across the floor with the others. "Okay...going to turn on my powers. Don't get too close." With her hands tight upon her breasts she closes her eyes and begins muttering to herself. Chanting in fact. It takes her a moment and she straightens up...and nothing happens. "Crap! Hold on. I'll get it this time." Following like a cat who is just too curious to see these hidden tunnels, Brynn speaks up as she moves. "Not everyone ages at the same rate. For example, I am young for my people." she states. She is asked her name and she looks to the man before saying, "I am Brynnhildr of Polaria." Definitely a scandanavian name if one were to track that. "As for a hole, I could easily accomplish that." She rattles her duffel bag and one can hear the clinking of various weights of metal from within. Hey, she doesn't go anywhere without a variety of blades and armor pieces. As Fujiko starts stripping down, she watches with curiosity, but not perversity. To her and her people, the body is just that, the body. She was -not- raised in a culture founded by people so prudish that they were too prudish for the Church of England. But she does reach into her bag and pull out a dagger. "I could easily make a small hole with this." she remarks as she unsheathes it. ' "Um, I d-don't know if...I mean, I don't have one," Jeremy says, shaking his head. "Just, um, call me 'kid' or somethin', it's okay. Um, I d-don't think I could manage breakin' the flo..." he starts, but then Fujiko starts de-clothing herself, and the boy goes bright red and turns his back, covering his eyes with a 'meep' noise. "Um, um, um, um...wh-why...um.../w-warn/ me first!" Despite the embarrassment, though, he hasn't lost focus--if something dangerous happens, he's going to be ready. Thus, a dull, soft blue light is surrounding his body now, just a slight glow. "Um, um, um...n-nice to meet you, Miss Brynnh-h-hildr of Polaria..." he manages, regardless. Embarrassment doesn't stop him from being polite! Othello looks at Brynn, "That name sounds like it has an interesting tale behind it, but now it not the time. We need a hole big enough for each for us to go down one by one." Othello smiles behind his mask and says, "Focus, and breathe. You can do this." Othello looks down at Jeremy as the blue light surrounds him, "Cinque really knows how to pick them. That is a cool trick." Othello furrows his brow and wonders maybe he should have done this by himself. Othello looks at Brynn, "That name sounds like it has an interesting tale behind it, but now it not the time. We need a hole big enough for each for us to go down one by one." Othello smiles behind his mask and says, "Focus, and breathe. You can do this." Othello looks down at Jeremy as the blue light surrounds him, "Cinque really knows how to pick them. That is a cool trick." Othello furrows his brow and wonders maybe he should have done this by himself. It has been forever and a day that he has had to worked with other people. Othello looks at the group again and thinks this is not some big mission. We are probably going to found some old files and old beer kegs. Shaking her head, Brynn just steps forward and raises her weapon. She stabs the wall, and the blade sinks in like it was hitting soft clay. Flexing her own muscles... which bunch and move under her flesh, she quite literally just pulls the blade through the material. A grinding sound, and she drags the blade floorwards before withdrawing it to stab up high again. As she withdraws it, the blade appears unblemished. Then she repeats the process on the other side before cutting across the bottom. Then she lifts a hand and the solid chunk just... floats back out of the now roughly human sized hole. When she sets the chunk aside, she says, "Will that do? This way we can put the filler back and melt it into place when we are finished." Fujiko calls over her shoulder at Jeremy, "Hey! You weren't supposed to look!" She bends down and tries it again,a dn this time when she stands up there is an explosion. It's a good thump, rocking the room. She's left in a brilliant red costume after the air wooshes back. The explosion happens right as Brynn rips the hole in the floor, so that when Fujiko turns, glowing happily with her success, "See! Only took me two times! ...oh. You got it! Wow Brynhildr, how come you didn't tell us you were Supergirl before. Wow. I guess my muscles won't be needed, but hey, I still did it. Yay me! Let's go find this murderer!" One might note that despite Jeremy's somewhat small stature, the explosion doesn't appear to have shaken him at all. He's still standing there, hands over his eyes, as all the cutting and floor-opening happens, and it's only once all that is over that he mumbles, "Um...um...c-can I look now? Is she, um..." He chews his lower lip a little, and finally peeks back behind him, breathing a sigh of relief as all /that/ appears to be over. "Um, wow," he manages, at the sight of the solid chunk that's been lifted out. "That's just...wow." Othello looks at Brynn's blade, then back at his knives. He folds his arms across his chest trying to hide his blade envy. Othello nods his head and says, "Yes, that is fine. Good idea. Othello looks at Apple and Jeremy, "Just be careful, and everyone stay close together. As you stepped down into the tunnels. You can easily see several markings leading you in the direction to what should be the Liberator's Club entrance. After several yards within the underground tunnel, a song begins to fill the tunnels. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDlKb2cBAqU A ghostly scene starts to play out to everyone that is in the tunnel. Lady Divine is a few yards ahead of you and she is charging towards several men that are placing some sort of explosives underneath the sewer. She quickly takes these men down, but you see her eyes widen, when she realizes there are another twenty men down here, and some them already have their weapons trained on her. She spits on the ground and charges into the fight. Bullets tear through her flesh, but she continues to fight through the Nazis. After the Nazis are finished, she is seen badily wounded and limping around removing the charges. There is a clapping noise that is heard from behind Lady Divine, and she turns around slowly. The vision and the music comes to an end?... You see Hans ahead in front of you in the tunnel. Hans been down here for a good while, armored and armed. He remembers the mission, it was a black op, some renegade nazis were trying do an attack in america and at this current point, Hitler was using the american neutrality to conquer europe and Hitler ordered him to stop the renegades before they cause undo damage. As the vision happens, he watches the goings on, mauser raised as his other hand seemed to be clenched about something. As the music and vision comes to an end, he see's the people at the end of the tunnel and raises his gun to them. "Incredibly bad timing...Such bad boys and girls down here playing with ghosts of the past." He says as he fires a few shots, the bullets hitting the ground and walls before them. "Warning shots, to let you know this is armed. Now. Get out, Kaugummifresser." . Having kinda taken point, Brynn eyes the gunshots and at the warning, she shakes her head. "I have not tried this chewing gum thing yet." her voice is laced with a strong accent that sounds like it could be German, Russian, Swedish, or a blend of all three. "You are however, mistaken if you believe that anything you say constitutes a true threat. Please stop firing your weapon before I come and -take- it from you." she remarks as she unzips her duffel bag, dropping in to the floor. With a simple gesture, pieces of armor plates float up out of it to attach all over her body at high speed. Back and breast, greaves, a scaled sleeve for the right arm, a small shield for the left arm and then a sword floats up to her grip. "If you desire, you may arm yourselves, "She says back over her shoulder. Fujiko flinches at the gunshots, "Crap!" She suddenly flies forward, trying to get herself between the gun and everyone else. "Stay behind me everyone. I'm bulletproof." She doesn't know any of these people, and certainly doesn't know them well enough to know who is bulletproof and who isn't. "You! With the gun! I can evaporate a tank with one shot, put down your popgun or I will blow your brains out you ass!" Slightly on edge already due to the tunnels, Jeremy starts to shiver as the ghostly music and figures come into being. "Awww..." he moans, looking around rapidly. "H-How come every t-time I come down in a p-p-place like this somethin' freaky happens?" At least this time it doesn't appear to be messing with his head more directly! When the vision's gone, he starts to calm a little. "F-finally...what /was/ that? G-ghosts?" He's about to question more when, well, gunshots. Jeremy gives an 'eep', scampering back away and hiding, as requested, behind Fujiko. He's already learned--painfully--that his shield doesn't /entirely/ work against bullets, so even with it up, discretion's the better part of valor when faced with a gun! "Um, um...I-I don't use weapons," he says, quietly. "Um...please don't kill anybody..." He's not even sure which side he's saying that to! Othello is lost looking at Lady Divine and the music, until the gun shots start are heard. Each time he reclones, he has to reconnect with new memories. This reconnection is why his personality differs between the clones. After seeing Lady Divine in his last battle, he wishes that he never came down here to have to keep this memory through the centuries.When the guns shots are heard, Othello is snapped out of his daze and is about to fire on Hans until he sees something behind him. All around the sewer, there is a green fog that fills the tunnel, and out of the fog a small battalion of humanoid looking cockroaches wearing Nazi uniforms, and humanoid looking rats wearing ebony colored robes charge towards the heroes. "Ah, but I think I do have something which can constitute as a threat, Fraulein." Hans says as he pulls out an old grenade, Othello may recognize it as a german world war 2 grenade. "We are in the sewers. I wonder what would happen if I detonated this. I cant die, but I dont know if you three are as lucky as me." He says as he keeps the gun aimed. "Now, I believe I asked you to get out. Do I have to say please?" He asks curiously, pinkie and ring finger holding the grenade unscrews the screwcap with practiced effort. When he see's Othello look behind him, he turns in time to see the cockroaches and rats and immediately leaps backwards, seeming to consider the three the lesser threat as he fires his gun at them, trying to kill them before they get close. "Use the narrowness of tunnel to our advantage." Othello shouts. Okay, time to cut to the chase, so to speak. Brynn sighs and shakes her head, "Your authority comes from a threat. One which is easily averted." says Brynn. She doesn't attack Hans though as she is sure she is safe from the new attackers. She is not sure of others though. So... her eyes begin to glow golden before beams of pure heat sweep out. (No, she's not turning off her whole Supergirl image, is she?) And she swathes through the attackers behind her and her comrades as she stands her ground, allowing them to handle things behind her. "Stop the grenade carrying fool." she intones, almost in the sound of a battlefield command voice. Fujiko starts to blast the onrushing...things, "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She's only seen stuff like this in the movies and though she was prepared to get shot, or to have that grenade explode on her, she wasn't prepared for cockroach nazis! Her voice climbs high with panic, and her bolts quickly switch to balls that explode, and the power of those shots are quickly escalating in power. ' "I /said/ no /killin'/!" Jeremy shouts as Hans starts firing his gun. "Don't do..." And then there's a big ugly rat diving at him, but as soon as it touches the blue light, it seems to just stop dead. No impact, no thud...it just stops. It actually hangs there for a short moment, before it falls to the ground, and gets up, none the worse for wear. "Please stop," Jeremy says, looking hopefully at the rat...only for two more, and a cockroach, to swarm around him along with the original and start laying down blows...though, again, none bear any kind of sound of impact. They just seem to stop. "Please...stop..." he says, again...but they just keep attacking. Finally, he gets mad. "/Enough/!" He raises his hands, and thrusts them towards each attacker in turn. Beams of blue light strike out from his hands, hitting each one in the chest or face hard enough to knock them down. He steps forward, firing a few other well-placed blasts that knock some rats and cockroaches, loopy, then spots Fujiko's panic. "M-Miss Apple! Calm down! It's okay! Please...you're goin' to hurt somebody bad if you keep that up!" Brynn's beam are doing their job keeping the creatures from coming forward, and creatures are falling left and right. Some of the forces are even being mowed down as they have started to retreat from Brynn's blast. The creatures had been created by mystical means so are basically grown versions of themselves. Apple's balls of energies are actually working in tangent with Brynn's blast to further decimate the creatures. Hans is able to keep a few of the creatures off of him, and he is also being aided from being overwhelm by the attacks of Brynn and Apple. Othello stays close to Jeremy more to be able to see the entire tunnel. Since there is already enough fire power in the tunnel, Othello is using his knives and super-speed to thin down the enemy ranks. In a matter of moments, all that is left is the smell of burnt insects and rat fur..... Caim sighs as he puts the grenade into his coat and begins using hand to hand combat techniques and like Othello, before long, he looks to the people present. "As I said, you three need to leave. I intend to stop whatever is down here and I dont need the help of american children." He says as he begins to try and track the way the fog and beings came from, seeming somewhat more experienced then his youthful appearance lets on. "Your false assumptions are numerous. First, that you need no help. Second, that we are children, and third... we are not all American. Your accent is.. German?" she asks. "Funny that we were just discussing the delusional stupidity of the Nazi party's reich, and now you show up. You have two choices... accept that you cannot tell us what to do, or do not. But either way, we shall do as we like." She folds her arms over her armored chest and regards Hans cooly. Yeah, Brynn doesn't handle threats well. She should never be the hostage negotiator. Her idea of handling a threat is punching it in the face, physically or verbally. But she just starts moving towards Hans either way. "You fought beside us, so for now, I will -tolerate- you. But should you continue your threats, you will be my enemy. This is not something you should desire. You could of course, use that primitive explosive device and then we will see which of us is more immortal, you... or an Eternal?" Fujiko seriously does not like bugs apparently! She's in danger of bringing the place down along with the bugs in her fear of all that 'ickiness'. Luckily Jeremy starts trying to calm her down. The young hero calling out to her, along with the fact that the initial shock of it all is past (Oh, and the not so little fact that the roaches and rats are gone) seem to be enough to let Fujiko ease off 'the trigger'. Her hands glow a little bit with residual energy as she eases them down slowly. Her chest is heaving and she's sweating like she just ran a marathon. She gulps a couple times then says, "Gross." It takes her a few moments to realize that Brynnhildr is on the move, and she moves to follow, sending Jeremy a heartfelt look of thanks, "I owe you." Jeremy takes a few deep breaths as the foes are finally felled, and looks with...disgust and disapproval around at the results. "I don't care /what/ they were...y-you shouldn't kill. You shouldn't..." he says, looking away from the bodies, a bit ill. "It isn't right." He sighs, stepping forward, and looks over at Fujiko, giving a small smile despite his obvious sadness. "Y-Yeah...um...that's okay...don't, um, don't worry about owin' me anythin', Miss Apple. I'm just glad you're doin' better." Another sigh, and he looks over at Brynn, then at Hans. "Um...I guess I /am/ an American child, but, um...I'm goin' to keep this up until I know what's goin' on, so...um, sorry, but I'm not leavin'." Othello looks over at Hans and Brynn. Othello looks back at Jeremy and Apple, "I am not wasting time. This mystery is ending tonight." Othello peers at Hans, "You are obviously not behind these attacks, so whatever is behind these attack still lie ahead. Othello starts to press forward and head towards the Liberator's Club secret entrance. As Othello starts to approach the club, the vision starts to play out again. A blonde hair woman with fiery red eyes is clapping. Lady Divine and the mysterious woman fight up and down the steps of the Liberator's Club. Lady Divine slams the mysterious woman's head several times on the steps as purple tentacles are wrapped around her neck. The tentacles are loosen, and Lady Divine is sitting on the steps after the battle, coughing up blood, when she is shot again in the chest by unseen person. She uses her last bit of her energy to flee the scene, and make her way to the police station. The vision ends with her whispering in the ear of a police officer The police officer is sitting there writing a report, when a stack of money appears on his desk. He nods his head and takes out what was said, and puts the phrase, He nods his head and takes out what was said, and puts the phrase, "I love you, Noah." First off you wandered into a place without no idea what you were up against, Second with no idea as to the limits and possibly the very powers all of your team has come, and lastly expecting to overcome your foe with some sort of shock an awe. Either you are Americans, Children, or suicidal fools. Take your pick." Hans says as he presses forward with Othello. When the vision comes, he looks about, as if trying to find the creature. "Again, you delude yourself." says Brynn as she just walks right past Hans. "It matters not what we be up against. I shall face it and overcome." She gestures, and her bag of blades floats to her grip. When the vision strikes her, she pauses and closes her eyes to see if it permeates the mind rather than merely the eyes. She opens her eyes again to see the ending of it, and then she tries to mentally rewind and see if she can... -see- the fatal killer at the end of it. Fujiko's fear of the roaches and rats is a thing of the past as she babbles to herself while following the more experienced people forward, "That was pretty amazing really. I mean, I shot a gazillion times without missing a beat! I was freaking incredible wasn't I?" she asks Jeremy, since he seemed to have noticed her going crazy, "I mean, except for freaking out. You won't tell anyone will you..." her voice drifts off as the vision hits and she frowns, "He wrote that down wrong. The way he wrote it, it sounds like it was a message from Noah. Gah...who shot her? The lady with the tentacles isn't the one...but she killed the nurse, or someone with her freaky tentacle powers did." "Wait wait...she didn't give the money. It just came out of no where. No where. Like it Never Was there! Like Mr. Never Was!" Fujiko looks around her, "He could be here right now. And that's why you don't really see who did it. Oh my gosh I am Sherlock Holmes with tits!" "Or a complete total bimbo." Hans says as he tries to push on ahead. "Quit blathering like an idiot and lets go already," He says to her harshly as he tries to walk off. "Y-you were, um...something..." Jeremy says, with a slightly nervous smile, as he follows the group along. "But, um...you really need to be more careful, Miss Apple...I mean, I-I don't want to be rude, but...um...it's really important for heroes to limit their power, or...or they might end up hurting somebody way more than they need to, and that's not good. We should always use the...the least amount of force we have to. That's what we do, you know?" He seems about to say more, but then the vision hits again, and he blinks. "Not again..." he moans, shivering a little, but paying close attention. Someone's trying to tell them something, he's decided. Show them something important. He focuses, watching carefully, paying attention to every little detail. And then... "Wait...wait, wasn't that..." He actually reaches over to tug on Othello's cloak, lightly. "Um, mister...I-I...I'm not really sure, a-and, um, don't just go by my opinion, but...I thought, um, um..." He looks over at Fujiko, and blinks, then nods a little. "Um...I think the same thing, mister. I mean...it's not a hundred percent, 'cause I don't know if there's other people that can do that kind of disappearing stuff, but...it seems pretty likely. It'd be a huge coincidence otherwise." "It was him. He was a money whore. He would have sold out his own mother for a dime." Othello clenches his fists, "He closed the club down before the fight. I thought he was afraid of losing money on the fights. He just needed the tunnels cleared out." Othello shakes his head and goes to push open the doors of the club, "I joked about Lady Divine always failing to stop her, and I got a cue stick in my head." Othello says, "Do you know how painful that is?!" Before Othello can continue to speak.... A voice fills the tunnel, "Enough, your mystery is solved,, and you have discovered something far more dangerous. "For eons my kind feeds on the pain of others, Do you know which is the most desirable the pain of those who have seen their hopes crushed, and then driven further into despair. There is also even greater meal those who are at the height of their joy that are suddenly driven to despair. The people of Harlem were at that great moment in time, when they would have fed me such a great meal. Joe Luis was going to fight Max Schmeling If he would lost again, I would have blown up Harlem and fed. When he won, I would have blown up Harlem, and feasted. I manipulate his government to lend me troops for this plan. Who knew these idiots were too afraid to awaken this government. They sent this creature to stop me? A human demon sent to kill a devil. If I had been at full strength, I would have killed you. I thought I would be strong enough to eliminate you like I did the nurse, but it seems that there are people who still care about that b*tch who stopped my plans. I have given you the answer to your mystery, and you see she was still alive after our battle. But, since you have stopped me from killing someone who deserves to die, you have made yourself the top choice to be feasted upon me. You and your friends will be my enemy until I have feasted on your very soul. I promise you that! Little Demon, we will meet again and I shall pluck your very life force for your body. I will be seeing you all again real soon. The voice disappears and out of nowhere Mister Never Was appears dead with purple scars around his neck. "Yeah...but I didn't blow anyone up. That was something. I'm still learning you know. I think I did a pretty good job." replies Fujiko to Jeremy, "And I'm not Miss Apple. I'm just Apple." Then she stops babbling to listen to Othello, "Hh? You were the guy that...well, that's a relief. I was really sad thinking that Night Train would just shove a stick through someone's head." She would probably go on more, but someone, the tentacle someone, starts talking out of nowhere. She listens, then blinks as Mister Never Was shows up. "Wait...I am so confused." Hans laughs at the voice when the entity makes it's threat. It was a small laugh at first but then becomes those loud belly rolling laughter as if he found something truely humorous. "Until that time, Burrow deep!" He calls out before looking to Never Was and beginning to walk out now. "I found what I came for and I am done babysitting." He says to them as he walks off now, still laughing. Jeremy blinks a little, and blinks again, looking around for the source of the voice. "Y-You and me both," he says to Fujiko, shivering a little. "I-I don't...really get what's goin' on here, but, um..." He looks down at the body of Never Was, and sighs. "I-I don't know what to say, Mister," he says, looking back at Othello. "Um...I guess it's over, but...it's not, too. Whatever that thing is, it still wants to hurt people. Whether they're good or bad people, we won't let it...right?" . Othello looks over at Jeremy, then back at Hans. Othello decides not to blast Hans and looks at the trio, "Never-Was killed Lady Divine. He wasn't down here in this tunnel with us, so where ever he was, she was still able to capture person that outlasted The Dutch Schultz, Lucky Luciana, Bumpy Johnston, and so many others throughout the years. He was untouchable, and she touched him. I know Never Was, he wasn't waiting here to be caught by us, or killed by this thing." Othello looks down at the marks, "She pulled him here somehow. She was able to fight us here in the tunnels, and still kill someone who was untouchable. It is a message to us.” Category:Log